His Past, Her Future
by gussiegal5
Summary: REVISED A Prequel to His Savior and Her Hero How does Alex feel about Bobby's suicide scars.


1Hi ya'll consider this a prequel to His Savior, and Her Hero a few people have been wanting to hear about when Bobby tells Alex that he tried to commit suicide. Enjoy the delightful mixture of angst, romance, and the caffeine inducement of a warm can of pop that brought you this story at 3:00 in the morning. It's now 1:30 in the afternoon and after some sleep and some helpful hints from a review I have tried to fix the errors and keep this part of the story from being so abrupt hope you like it.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

His Past, Her Future

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sound of pounding footsteps resounded throughout the hallway as Alexandra Eames ran. A few feet behind her was an enraged weasel of a man, her hand to hand training was top notch but her skills with fending off the machete the man held were slim to none.

A crash brought her head around and then she halted eyes bulging in shock. Bobby it seemed was more than willing to take him on, and a frantic swing from the perp sliced a good sized tear in Bobby's Armani jacket also bringing forth a goodly amount of blood.

That would be the only blow the machete wielder would land that day on the much bigger cop before him, moments and a broken nose later the man hit the ground the thud was satisfactorily painful enough sounding to bring a malicious grin to Alex's face.

Movement from the shadows brought her head whipping around the charging man was knocked painfully sideways cracking his head into a wall before falling into unconsciousness.

Now Alex just looked proud thought Bobby. "See." She stated quietly. "I can be something other than a damsel in distress."

"I know that Eames."

"Well than why have you always been doing stuff like that not that I mind. I think you've saved my life at least five times."

"Eames I know you can take care of yourself it's just that you've lasted longer than any of my other numerous partners and we work well together I don't want to lose you for even a little while. I also don't want to see you hurt, and I need to protect my partner

"I know Bobby and I do appreciate it very much."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the detectives strode from the decrepit building, each hauling, an out cold man behind them, they passed them into the waiting hands of two uniformed police officers.

Alex quickly grabbed hold of Bobby's injured arm, but he nearly wrenched it out of her hand. No, he thought she can't see them I won't allow it.

"I'm fine Eames."

"But your hurt." She said still making frustrated grabbing motions at the upraised forearm.

"LEAVE IT."

The roar turned heads as they watched the normally even tempered Detective Goren storm off toward their waiting SUV.

"NO." And with that Alex was trotting after him all the while railing at him for his thick testosterone laden brain.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night Bobby was drinking one of his few alcoholic beverages, a scotch that was old enough to be his great-grandfather, the thing had cost him quite a bit of money enough that it probably wasn't a good idea to be practically guzzling it the way he was.

His wound was bandaged hastily by his own hands, no doctor was going to get their hands on him unless he was in danger of dying.

A rap on his door brought a disgruntled grumble from him but no forward movement whatsoever.

"Bobby? Bobby open the damn door or I'll just unlock it."

He sighed already regretting the practice of giving a partner your key. He moved slowly toward the door reluctant to see the woman that usually brought an easy smile to his face.

He opened the door and promptly closed it in her face again. There he had followed her orders but still maintained his moral fiber.

The key turning in the lock made him take refuge in his bedroom, it to had a lock on it that he knew he had not given Alex a key too.

Alex just smiled at it for a second the door was locked and the man behind it was acting like a child. Oh well she had learned how to pick locks when her brothers had started the embarrassing game of locking her in a closet or in the bathroom. So in self defense she had learned how to pick the locks on the doors with nothing more than ironically enough, a bobby pin.

Pulling one from her hair she easily opened the door, and they're sat the great Bobby Goren feared throughout the Major Case and Vice squads, pouting. He was giving her an evil look that pretty much said it all. Leave now or you won't like what happens next.

She managed to somehow snatch the arm that he had protectively cradled to his chest, and held it steadily until she managed to check the wound, and re wrapped the bandage. Then she slowly reached down and stroked the raised scar on his wrist. Bobby Goren and wrenched his hand back, "Get out."

"No." And with that she grabbed his other arm quickly kissed the nearly identical scar on the other one before reaching up and pulling his resistant head down to her level before she started kissing him.

"Before I met you, I had Jack as my partner, the man insulted me at every possible time and berated me for doing anything unusual. He finished the partnership by saying that I was just like my schizophrenic mother, among other things, my own sense of self worth was nonexistent.

_Flashback:_

_Bobby ran, into his apartment gasping for breath, he didn't want to feel anything anymore, everything hurt. Who was he but the freak detective that couldn't hold onto a partner for more than two months? _

_The next thing he new Bobby held his razor blade in his hand slowly and reverently, without so much as a flinch he sliced open both wrists and sat carefully on the floor when the blood loss became too much he loss consciousness._

_The next thing he heard was his captain's voice calling his name, and then faintly the sound of an ambulance._

_End Flashback:_

Alex held onto him and then slowly she began to tell her own story.

_Flashback:_

_Alex was the happiest she had ever been, her husband loved her and the feeling was mutual. They seemed to complete each other, only rarely were harsh words spoken, that only happened when they had both worked nearly 36 hours straight through and were ready to drop from exhaustion and bad temper._

_The first sign of trouble was on a beautiful night, the moon was shining brightly with no clouds to hide it from sight, and the cool breeze was refreshing instead of biting. Alex stood on a corner dressed in her costume of hooker clothing, when her partner called her in, she heard something in his voice that made her move as quickly as she could._

_When she reached him, the man simply handed her the radio, listening to it she understood. _

_Radio: Officer Eames down, back up and an ambulance needed repeat Officer Eames is down need backup and an ambulance._

_Her features were deathly white as they made their way to the hospital her husband was being sent to. _

_But she never saw him alive again, he was DOA at the hospital, all they could do for the felled officer was cover him in a body bag and calm his distraught wife down._

_End Flashback:_

Bobby held her close as her body was wracked with tears, slowly she calmed down and looking up at him Alex saw such tenderness in his eyes. He was not her husband Bobby couldn't replace him and he wouldn't try. But she still needed him, and judging by the tear tracks on his face, he needed her just as much.

Slowly she reached up to his face and with a gentle hand on his nape drew him down to her. Tomorrow she would think about consequences, and tomorrow he would wonder why she allowed him to do this

But that would come later right then they made love slowly and sweetly, unwilling to rush something that had been such a long time coming.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The ringing of a cell phone brought them both awake with a start, and Bobby blindly reached out for the one closest to him still half conscious he didn't notice the fact that it was his partner's.

"What." Hearing the deep voice answer on the other end of the line, Alexandra Eames's father's eyes widened to nearly impossible size.

A pause on the other end made Bobby come back too full conscious and look at the phone as if it had suddenly transformed itself into a viper.

"Who the hell is this?" Roared James Eames so that even Alex heard him, she quickly grabbed the phone and said in an almost sickly sweet voice. "Hi, daddy, how are you?"

"Who the hell was that?"

"That was Bobby." She answered her voice resuming its normal tone, as if those three words explained everything, which it didn't Alex was not in the habit of saying Bobby's first name when describing him. So all the family had ever heard of was the Detective Goren, never Bobby.

"Who?"

"Goodnight dad."

"Wait."

"It's four in the morning dad why did you call?"

"Your sister is in labor."

"Oh well I'll be right there."

"Who's Bobby?"

_Click . . . _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

I hope that this revised version was more grammatically correct.

Hee hee it's sort of cliff hanger, yay oh don't worry I won't leave you in suspense for long. I hope you enjoyed it I know I didn't go into much detail but to be honest I don't feel up to writing Bobby's suicide scene again once was enough and that was when I was in a pretty terrible mood. And if you've read any of my other stories I never get truly graphic in my sex scenes so sorry if you were expecting more.

TATA

Gussiegal5


End file.
